


Pagi

by OneTriesToWrite



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Gen, I can't stop writing about them even if I don't know how to write them, even more Ghazul/Ganda if you squint even harder, somebody please stop me before I butcher them too much
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: Di satu pagi, Ganda Hamdan terbangun.





	Pagi

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in Bahasa Indonesia! Do expect some major OOC

Sinar matahari menyusup dari sela-sela gorden jendela. Silaunya menusuk mata lelaki paruh baya yang tengah tertidur, membangunkannya dengan paksa. Lelaki itu meringis pelan, ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi wajahnya.

Sedetik, dua detik, ia berusaha terlelap kembali, namun tak bisa, otaknya menolak diajak tidur lagi. Dengan kesal lelaki itu menendang selimut ke ujung kasur dan berusaha menarik tubuhnya bangun, meski dengan mata masih setengah tertutup. Kepalanya terasa berat, seperti habis dipukul bertubi-tubi oleh orang banyak. Pandangan matanya agak buram, sepertinya dia kebanyakan minum kemarin malam.

Setelah pandangannya ke ruang sekitar mulai semakin jelas, Ganda kemudian tersadar, dia tidak tahu dia ada di mana.

Ganda menarik nafas, dia baru tersadar mulutnya terasa seperti darah. Dicobanya untuk menelaah kamar di mana ia berada dengan seksama. Kini posisinya setengah duduk di sebuah kasur berukuran _king size_, dalam kamar tidur yang ukurannya bisa menampung kurang lebih warga satu RT. Tiap Ganda bergerak, ia mengernyit menahan nyeri. Diusapnya sudut bibirnya. Darah kering. Habis apa dia semalam?

Ganda hanya mengenakan celana bahan hitam, yang dia duga pasti sudah dia pakai lebih dari seharian, dan tanpa atasan sama sekali. Jantungnya berdegup cemas. Dipaksakannya badannya untuk bangun, tak memikirkan sakit di seluruh tubuh. Lagipula, ini bukan pertama kali Ganda merasakan ini, dulu saat dia sebatas masih jadi bos preman pasar, nyeri badan habis berkelahi seharian sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari.

Perlahan Ganda bangkit dari kasur. Langkahnya gontai, sakit di kepalanya makin menjadi, seluruh tubuhnya nyeri luar biasa, tapi dia tidak peduli. Ditelaahnya kembali satu ruangan, kali ini lebih teliti. Beberapa helai pakaian berserakan di lantai; kaos, kemeja, dan jas, perasaannya mengatakan itu pasti miliknya. Ganda berjalan pelan dan memunguti pakaian yang berserakan meski harus meringis menahan nyeri saat membungkuk. Bercak darah kering menembus kemeja dan kaos dalamnya sana-sini. Ganda menghela nafas. Serius, habis apa dia semalam?

Akhirnya Ganda memilih untuk mengenakan kemejanya. Beruntung kemeja itu berwarna abu gelap, sehingga bercak darah nya tidak terlihat terlalu jelas. Bau tipis alkohol tercium dari kemeja, mengartikan bahwa semalam dia minum. Misteri kenapa dia tidak bisa ingat kejadian semalam terpecahkan. Sambil mengancingi kemejanya, ia melangkah mengelilingi ruang itu, mencoba mencari tahu di mana dia dan memutar ulang memori.

Semalam, seingatnya, dia disuruh bertemu dengan Ghazul di suatu tempat. Ganda lupa di mana tepatnya. Apa ini artinya dia sekarang sedang berada di tempat Ghazul? Atau mungkin ini ruang hotel? Yang pasti ini bukan rumah sakit.

Ganda berhenti sekejap saat melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin besar yang berdiri kokoh di salah satu sudut ruang. Ia pandangi bayang yang terpantul di cermin itu baik-baik. Pipi kirinya lebam dan bengkak, bekas darah kering menggumpal di hidungnya, bibir bawahnya luka, berbagai memar besar dan kecil, merah dan ungu, menghiasi hampir seluruh perut, dada, dan bahu, bahkan hingga ke leher. Pantas saja badannya sakit semua.

Sebentar. _Leher_?

“Sudah bangun?”

Jantung Ganda serasa mau melompat keluar dari dadanya. Di ambang pintu Ghazul berdiri, menatap Ganda tanpa ekspresi. Padahal Ganda tidak mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

“Pak,” ucap Ganda sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, pandangan matanya menuju ke arah kaki Ghazul, tak berani menatap mata Ghazul langsung. “Semalam saya berantem?” tanya Ganda pelan. Ghazul tidak menjawab, tapi hanya tersenyum. Senyum Ghazul yang tak pernah bisa diartikan. Ganda salah tingkah melihatnya.

“Ya, lawan 5 atau 6 orang, sepertinya,” jawab Ghazul enteng.

“Kok bisa?” suara Ganda tercekat, tidak percaya. “Kamu lupa?” Ghazul balik bertanya. Ganda mengangguk.

Ghazul hanya bergumam sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. “Bagus lah,” ujarnya pelan, seakan bicara ke dirinya sendiri.

Ganda bisa saja menggigit bibirnya kalau saja bibirnya tidak terluka. Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri melihat Ghazul. Ghazul tidak tampak terluka, entah mengapa itu membuat Ganda bernafas lega. “Memangnya semalam bagaimana?”

“Kamu minum, banyak, lalu mabuk, dan langsung cari masalah sama orang di bar,” jawabnya. “Padahal sudah saya bilang jangan minum banyak, tapi kamu tidak dengar, jadi ya kenapa saya musti tolong kamu digebukin?”

“Jadi Bapak nonton saya digebukin?”

“Kurang lebih.”

Ganda sudah menduga itu. Tidak mungkin seorang Ghani Zulham turut ikut di perkelahian sepele.

“Terus ini?” tanya Ganda sambil melemparkan pandangan ke ruang sekitar.

“Rumah saya,” jawab Ghazul singkat.

Ganda hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

“Tidak mungkin saya bawa anggota dewan yang habis digebukin ke rumah sakit, mau dibilang apa sama media?” ucap Ghazul sambil berjalan mendekati Ganda. Lelaki itu hampir tersentak kaget saat Ghazul memandangnya lekat dari atas hingga bawah.

“Lukanya tidak terlalu kelihatan,” ucap Ghazul, “Lagipula kebanyakan lukanya di badan.”

Ganda tidak tahu Ghazul mengatakan itu karena dia peduli, atau justru karena dia tidak peduli. Lelaki dingin itu terlalu sulit ditebak.

Ganda mengusap lebam di pipinya. Dia meringis kecil saat jemarinya menyentuh luka. “Saya kira kamu biasa berantem,” ucap Ghazul. Ganda mengangkat kedua alisnya, “Memang semalam saya digebukin sehabis-habisnya?”

Ghazul terdiam sebentar seakan berpikir sebelum menjawab, “Tidak terlalu juga,” lelaki itu melipat kedua tangannya, “Kalau kamu warga sipil biasa, mungkin lukamu jauh lebih parah dari ini.”

Jawaban itu membuat Ganda merasa bangga, meski hanya setitik.

“Badanmu keras juga,” ujar Ghazul. “Padahal kamu ditonjok, ditendang, dipukul banyak orang, tapi masih bisa berdiri.”

Ganda hanya bisa membalas dengan tawa, karena dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sedetik kemudian, dia mendadak teringat. “Lalu ini,” Ganda mengusap bekas merah di lehernya, “Digebukin juga?”

Ghazul hanya tersenyum.


End file.
